


Welcome to the Band

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin, the new music director for Adam Lambert, sees Tommy and Isaac together twice before Tommy comes after him.</p><p>Written for this prompt at glam_kink: The night Kevin finds out that Tommy is happy to suck his bandmates off. Do with that what you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Band

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my beta, i_glitterz! Without her I wouldn't have my muse to write.

The first time Kevin walks in on Tommy and Isaac was in Austria. Isaac was sitting in a chair while Tommy was on his knees in front of the man with his hand wrapped around Isaac’s dick. They both looked at Kevin for a minute.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry…I didn’t…fuck!” Kevin said and closed the door. He turned and leaned against the door, taking deep breathes to try to calm himself.

He heard the muffled voices from behind the door, but couldn’t make out what the two men were saying. Then he heard a loud groan, which meant Tommy had probably done something to Isaac. He took one last breath before walking away.

* * *

The second time was in London. They were at the club with the music pumping and the drinks flowing freely. He saw Isaac and Tommy go off together and he decided to follow them. He watched as Isaac said something into Tommy’s ear and Tommy smiled. Tommy got down on his knees in front of the man, popping the button and zipping down his fly on his jeans.  
Kevin watched Tommy pulled Isaac’s semi hard dick out and licked at the head. Tommy smiled up at Isaac who had his head thrown back and his hips pushed out to Tommy. Tommy didn’t waste time and stroked the man to full hardest.

Kevin was getting hard as well and he tried to think of other things that wouldn’t make him hard, but he failed. He watched as Tommy took Isaac all the way into his mouth and nuzzled his nose in the fine pubic hair then pulled back. Tommy took Isaac deep a couple more times before he pulled almost all the way off and just left the head in.

He couldn’t believe what he was watching. Tommy was giving Isaac head in the middle of the club where anyone could see them. It didn’t faze them and he watched as Tommy slowly got Isaac off. It seemed to be over before it began.

Isaac was shooting into Tommy’s mouth and Tommy let him. Kevin saw Tommy Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed down Isaac’s cum, then he put Isaac back together, got up off the floor, and said something into Isaac’s ear that made Isaac rub against the man.

Kevin saw the two men coming toward him and he moved away before they spotted him, or so he thought.

“Kevin was watching the whole time,” Isaac said to Tommy as they walked back to their table.

“I know,” Tommy replied.

“You should…do him sometime,” Isaac said back.

Tommy put his arm around Isaac and pulled him close, “You’d let me do it?”

Isaac smiled, “Of course I would. It’s only fair you give him the same attention you gave me when I first joined.”

Tommy smiled, “I’ll try my best.”

* * *

Tommy didn’t make his move until Atlanta. Kevin had been filling in for him at the promo, but now Kevin had to return to L.A. to do some of his own projects. Tommy wanted to send him off with a gift and he hoped Kevin would like it.

He arrived at Kevin’s hotel room after their show and knocked on the door. Kevin answered it quickly. “Hey, Tommy, what’s up?” Kevin asked the man at his door.

“Just wanted to thank you in person for filling in for me during promo the last few weeks,” Tommy innocently said.

“Oh, you’re welcome. It was fun. Got to meet a lot of interesting people,” Kevin replied, “Do you want to come in?”

Tommy smiled, “Sure, I’d like that.”

Kevin moved out of the way, letting Tommy into the room. He closed the door when Tommy was in. He moved over to the bed and sat down. Tommy was still standing.

“You can sit,” Kevin said and motioned for Tommy to sit on the desk chair across from the bed.  
“I’d rather kneel,” Tommy said and moved to kneel in front of Kevin.

Kevin swallowed heavily, “Um…what are you doing?”

“Giving you a thank you present,” Tommy said. He put his hands on top of Kevin’s thighs and rubbed up and down.

Kevin breathed in hard, “Tommy...you don’t have to do this. It was nothing.”

“I know, but I want to,” Tommy replied. He put his hand at Kevin’s belt and undid the metal quickly.

Tommy pushed Kevin down and Kevin tried to get away from Tommy, but the blond held on. He popped the button of Kevin’s pants and put his hand down them. His fingers brushed against the hard flesh of Kevin making him whimper.

“You know you want this…Isaac and I saw you…in London at the club. We saw you watching us,” Tommy said to the man.

Kevin sighed, “I did.”

“I know you wished it was you I was sucking off, that Isaac wasn’t the only one who was getting head from me...well now it’s your turn,” Tommy said.

Kevin could only nod. Tommy took that as the agreement that Kevin was ready for him and he slowly unzipped Kevin’s pants. Once the zipper was down, Tommy hooked his fingers into the top of them and pulled them down. Kevin only barely held himself up to let Tommy slide his pants off. Tommy smiled when he saw that Kevin was hard in his briefs.

Tommy brushed his hand against Kevin’s erection and Kevin let out a small moan. Tommy smiled and moved up to mouth at the covered flesh. He tongued at the head through the cotton and he felt Kevin leaking into the cotton, making the spot wet.

“Please…need you…need your mouth on me,” Kevin begged.

Tommy gave a slight nod and hooked his fingers into the waist band of the briefs. He pulled them off quickly, making Kevin hiss as the cool air in the room hit his erection. Tommy threw the briefs over his shoulder and went back to Kevin. He put his hand around Kevin’s hard member and wrapped his lips around the head, making Kevin moan.

Tommy licked around the head and slowly jerked Kevin at the same time. He took the man’s balls in hand, playing with them as he started to make his way down. He took only half of Kevin in before he pulled back.

“Come on…take me all in. I know you can,” Kevin said and pushed his hips up to try to get Tommy take him in.

“Be patient,” Tommy said and squeezed Kevin’s balls. Kevin jerked and moaned out from the touch.

Tommy licked his way down Kevin and nosed at the base of his cock. He licked at the man’s balls and jerked at his dick before returning up the path he came down on. He licked at the head and Kevin leaked out pre cum onto his tongue. Tommy lapped at it making Kevin moan loudly this time.

“Oh God…I’m going to cum before you finish,” Kevin whined.

Tommy licked once more at the slit then took Kevin all the way in quickly. Kevin couldn’t breathe for a moment and when he started again, Tommy was pulling back from taking him deep into his throat. Kevin tried to position so he could watch, but he couldn’t and gave up trying to see Tommy.

Tommy bobbed up and down a few times, then put his hand back on Kevin’s dick, jerking him off in time to his small bobs of his head. He took Kevin’s balls in hand again and rolled them in his hand. He squeezed the balls lightly and pulled them making Kevin go breathless again. He could tell Kevin was close and he pulled off for a moment.

“Don’t stop now…I’m close,” Kevin said and put his hand in Tommy’s hair.

Tommy let Kevin guide him back onto his member and he opened up for the man. Kevin pulled Tommy all the way down on his cock then back up, letting Tommy breath for a moment before pulling him back down. Kevin was fucking up into Tommy’s mouth and just as Tommy went to take his balls in hand once more, he shot into the warm mouth. Tommy took it all and swallowed around Kevin.

When Kevin was done shooting, he took his hand out of Tommy’s hair and lay boneless on the bed. He heard Tommy get up and go to the bathroom. He heard him come back and felt a warm wash cloth on his sensitive member. Tommy wiped him clean then took the wash cloth back into the bathroom.

Kevin got up from the bed and found his briefs on the floor. He put them on and went to find Tommy in the bathroom. He found the man looking into the bathroom mirror, reapplying his lip gloss.

“That was…amazing,” Kevin said, looking at Tommy through the mirror.

Tommy smiled and gave him a wink, “Just a little thank you for being a great fill in for me.”

Kevin smiled back, “If that’s a thank you for a few promo dates then I need to fill in for you more often.”

Tommy winked at him again, “You can fill in for me again soon.”

Kevin smiled. Tommy left the bathroom and moved to the door. Before he left, he turned to Kevin, “You don’t have to fill in for me just to get a blow job…just ask.”

Kevin was taken back. He could get a blow job at anytime? That was a great offer, “Cool, dude…um, thanks.”


End file.
